To Have Loved and Lost
by mary daughter of posedion
Summary: Annabeth Chase was a normal, life loving girl. That was until something terrible happened, affecting her whole life. Now she is a mute living with her Aunt in New York. Not even her best friend can get her to talk. That is until she meets Percy Jackson, a down to earth swimmer, with beautiful sea green eyes. AU & OOC. Rated T for mature themes and swearing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, yay! This is obviously AU and OOC. So read and enjoy. Flames are very much welcome. **

Annabeth, a charming, 15 year old know-it-all from California, awoke with a feeling that somebody was watching her. She had either two options, either to pretend to be asleep and hopefully give them the hint that she wanted them to leave or sneak a peek and see who the idiot was. Choosing the second option, she opened her left eye only to have the sight of her two brothers sitting in the corner of her room both on their gameboys. Mentally groaning, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Matthew, Bobby, care to tell me what the hell you're doing in my room at 7:30 in the morning? It's a Sunday, I enjoy my lie ins." Annabeth said, trying to keep her voice calm. Sometimes she hated her brothers, she really did.

"Mommy sent us here, she said she needed to have a chat with you about something important!" Bobby exclaimed too loud for Annabeth's liking.

"Hey, I wanted to tell her!" Bobby cried, pushing Bobby off his stool. Annabeth groaned, out loud this time. She chucked the duvet off of her body and dragged her twin brothers out of her room and into theirs.

"Owww" Both of them complained. She brushed it off and went to find her mother. Walking downstairs she heard the familiar sound of mother and father fighting. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice before recruiting to the living room.

"Mom...MOM!" Annabeth shouted over the complaints coming from her father's mouth.

"Oh Annabeth, there you are! Come here, love. We have some exciting news" Her tone was happy for once, so Annabeth guessed it must've been good. She sat on the cream leather couch and prepared for what was coming. "Me and your father have decided to move to New York isn't that great?"

For the first time in her life, Annabeth was speechless. 'New York? Really?' She thought. From her facial expression, Athena must've realised that Annabeth wasn't too happy about the decision.

"Oh don't look too down dear! We'll be staying with your Aunt Emilia until your father and I both find a stable job that can provide us financially. Then we'll move into a lovely 5 bed roomed house. Come on Annie, it'll be fun. Just imagine it as our little family adventure." Athena said with so much enthusiasm it made Annabeth want to barf.

But, being the perfect child Annabeth is, plastered a grin on her face and nodded excitedly.

"I'm ecstatic about it mom, I really am." She said, her voice caked with sarcasm. Gladly neither parent noticed.

"Oh and one more thing," Frank Chase said, speaking for the first time since the conversation started "Your brothers, me and your mother will be taking a different plane than you. Sorry love but we could only fit 4 into the 2pm flight and 1 in the 10am flight."

Annabeth just stared. 'A three hour flight, by myself? Gods this is going to suck.' But yet again, she smiled and said: "That's fine, no worries. I understand. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow!" Athena Chase exclaimed her voice filled with joy. "So we better get packing, run along Annabeth and tell your brothers. We have quite a bit of planning to do."

Leaving Annabeth gobsmacked in the middle of the living room, Mr and Mrs Chase dashed into the kitchen, already talking about what coloured suitcases they needed to buy.

**-TOMORROW-**

Annabeth was standing at the door, saying goodbye to her only friend Piper. She wasn't exactly close to her, but being her only friend she decided she needed a real goodbye. Piper hugged her and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Annabeth, I'll miss you!" She shouted from her taxi as it drove away. Annabeth smiled and turned to face her family. She gave each of them a kiss each and dragged her suitcases into the boot of the taxi. When everything was sorted and she had double checked that she had her yankees cap, her passport and money, she climbed into the taxi and told the driver to take her to City Served airport, pronto.

The flight dragged, that's for sure. She was in yet another taxi, but this time in New York. It was around 2pm so the rest of her family were bound to be arriving in a few hours. The taxi was headed to her Aunt's house, a mean old lady who hated anything to do with her. Well, she wasn't entirely mean. Just to Annabeth. Annabeth had planned the reunion in her head and she already knew it was going to be awkward. She just needs to kiss her hello and get showed her room for the time being. She didn't want any lovey dovey reunion like on movies. She just wished it would be a quick and simple one.

"We're here." The taxi driver said sounding as bored as she was. As much as she hated Aunt Emilia, her house was impressive. It was huge, with beautiful flowers covering the garden. Already Annabeth knew she would be spending most of her days in the garden reading old classics. She smiled at the thought. After pulling into the drive, she handed the gentleman a $20 bill and asked him to bring her suitcases onto the porch. He did as instructed and left without saying another word. But that didn't stop him looking at her ass and giving her a wink. Annabeth rolled her eyes at his idiocy and knocked on the large wooden door, dreading what was waiting for her inside.

**-2 hours later-**

'Thank the Gods for that.' Annabeth thought. The reunion between her and her Aunt went swimmingly. It was kind of awkward but Annabeth didn't think about it. She just said hello and made small talk that dragged on for about an hour. She got showed her room and unpacked all of the clothes into the pine dresser that Aunt Emilia had kindly bought for her. She was currently content sitting on her 4 poster bed, reading_ To Kill a Mockingbird. _Her parents were arriving anytime soon and she knew her peace would be smashed with her little brothers running about the place, so she decided to savour the last few moments. She was enjoying it until her Aunt came bursting into the room, her face stained with fresh tears.

"Aunt, what's wrong? What's happened? Oh god it's something to do with my family isn't it?! Please tell me it isn't!" Annabeth cried.

"Annie, I'm so so so sorry. But their plane crashed. They're all dead." Aunt Emilia said, trying to compose herself for Annabeth's sake.

"Wh-wh-what?" Annabeth half shouted, half cried, her voice breaking because of the tears that were threatening to spill at any moment "They can't be dead Emilia, they can't! We were supposed to live here and have a fun adventure. Please tell me this is some sort of cruel joke."

"Annabeth, this is not a joke. I'm terribly sorry baby."

"Don't. Call me baby." Annabeth snarled. "Only my mother calls me that."

Aunt Emilia gave her a sad look and left the room, closing the well glossed, mahogany door behind her. That's when Annabeth cried. She cried for so long, she didn't even think it was humanly possible. She also made a vow that night. A vow that she would never speak again. She would become a mute, because if she doesn't talk, she won't befriend anyone. And if she has no friends, she won't be able to lose them, and that mean she won't be able to get hurt again...Right?

**A/N: Sooooo, opinions? Should I continue or not?**


	2. Gray Meets Green

**A/N: From now on the story will be in POV's of the characters. It'll be set a year after the accident, so Annabeth has been a mute for just over a year. She's missed school for a year so is going to be starting at Goode now.**

Percy Jackson POV

I'm guessing my mom wasn't in the best mood today. She bust into my room, climbed over all of the chocolate wrappers and diet coke cans, until she reached my face and screeched,

"PERCY JACKSON, GET YOUR ASS UP AND IN THAT SHOWER, NOW."

I opened one eye and grimaced, her face was red from screaming and her eyes bloodshot. She stood up, brushed herself off and grinned.

"I'm joking sweetie, don't look so scared! It's your first day of senior year, don't want you being late."

I muttered a small 'oh' and tried to go back to sleep. Before I knew it, I was lying face down on the floor and my mom hovering over me with an evil smirk on her face. She laughed then left me to get ready. I groaned and stood up, yawning. Grabbing a towel from the rail, I picked up some skinny jeans and a green polo shirt from my cupboard, and then lumbered myself into the shower room. 10 minutes later, my hair was glossy and, if I say so myself, I looked awesome. I quickly towel dried my hair, leaving it in its usual black sticky up mess. I strolled into the kitchen and found my mom making blue pancakes and blue milk (yes, I have a blue fetish, leave me be!). I basically inhaled my pancakes which were drenched in golden syrup, and the milk was gone in a flash.

"Wow, somebody must be hungry." My mom chuckled, making some more.

"What can I say? I'm a growing man Sally." I said, throwing my mother a wink. She laughed and gave one in return while chucking 3 more pancakes onto my plate. After inhaling them all, I checked my phone. There were 3 texts, all of them off Nico. I sighed hard, he's just gotten over his failed relationship with Rachel Dare, so decided that I'm the one that has to listen to him crying about it. Just before I locked my phone, I caught a glimpse of the time. It was 8:30. School started in 15 minutes and I live around 25 minutes away from Goode.

"Shit shit shit" I mumbled to myself while grabbing my school bag and chucking all of my books into it. I kissed my mother on the cheek and ran out the door. "Bye mom!" I shouted over my shoulder. I doubt she heard me. After sprinting down the stairs and nearly killing myself doing so, I skidded onto the pavement and made a dash for school. It's just my luck being late on the first day.

Annabeth Chase POV

It was half 7 in the morning, and I was already ready. School didn't start for another hour and a half but I had to be in early since I'm new. I was standing in front of my long length mirror, studying the clothes I had chosen for my first day of school in a year. I had my blue denim skinny jeans on and my favourite white vest with a cream knit jumper over it. I'm normally not very good with fashion, but I was pretty proud with what I was wearing today. My golden curls were down today and I had minimal make-up on. Just some foundation, mascara and lip gloss. I slipped on my doc martens and ran out my room and downstairs. Waving to my aunt, I grabbed some toast which I nibbled on silently while making a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Annabeth! How are you today? Excited for school?" my Aunt asked cheerfully. She was middle aged and quite pretty. I used to hate her but I quickly changed my mind. After my parents died she was there for me through all of the endless therapist sessions. Every one of them had the same answers. 'Don't worry Annabeth; you'll speak when you go to school!' Hah, little did they know that I won't, I know that they know I won't. They are just trying to reassure my Aunt. I nodded in her direction, and sat on the small pine table. Without knowing, I started tapping my fingers on the smooth surface out of boredom. Aunt Emilia slapped them off and without hesitation apologised. She sometimes goes back into her old habits of being strict. I nodded yet again, acknowledging her apology. She smiled sweetly and exited the room. I checked my watch, it was 8am. I slowly walked up the staircase, trying to find my Aunt. I needed to say goodbye or she'll be worried sick. I knocked carefully on her bedroom door. She told me to come in, and that's what I did. Her bedroom was beautiful, the architecture was just stunning. My dream is to become an architect, I've always wished to create buildings that would be on this planet for ages and what people would look to and think it's the most admirable piece of wood and metal there is. Sighing, I walked up to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking back out the door. She knew I would be leaving for school, so I grabbed my bag and pushed open the door that led me into the outside world. I groaned, wishing I didn't have to do this, and shut the door behind me.

The walk to school was peaceful. My steps were in perfect time to the beat of the 30 Seconds to Mars song that was blasting in my ears. I arrived into the school half an hour early, and tried to find my way to the principal's office. Once there I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A lovely looking man opened the door with a genuine smile on his face. He looked way too perky for a school principle but I let it pass. I advanced into his office and sat on the black leather chair in front of his extremely messy desk. My OCD was starting to kick in but I tried to push it to the back of my brain. Mr Blofis (the name that's on his name plate) sat down and pointed to my ears. I tilted my head, confused for a moment, until I realised that I was still playing my music. Oops.

"So, Annabeth Chase, an A+ student, and recently turned mute." My eye twitched at the last part. I can't stand it when people feel like they have the right to address me like that. I faked a smile and nodded. "If you would like to sit in here for a while, while I go and print out your timetable and recruit a student to be your buddy for the day. Don't worry, you don't have to tell them any of your secrets about your troubled past. Not unless you want to of course!" I shook my head viciously. No way was I telling anyone about my past. No way was I going to make friends either. Well maybe one…to keep me company at break and lunch. I swirled my chair numerous times and played with my hair for about 10 minutes straight before Mr Blofis walked back in cheerfully. In his hand was a piece of paper with my school schedule for the year on it, and behind him stood a girl, a girl with electric blue eyes and spiked black hair. She wore a 'death to barbie' t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black platform plimsolls, she was definitely pretty. She nodded my way and I did the same back. After, she seemed to forget that she was in the principal's office and pulled her iPhone out of her jean pocket. Let's just say she received a glare that was pretty scary, from Mr B. She mouthed oops, and quickly put it back into her pocket.

"Annabeth this is Thalia, your buddy for the day!" Mr Blofis exclaimed. "Now, here's your timetable. First things first, you need to go to registration with Miss Dodds. Here's a note explaining to every teacher about your little mute thing that's going on here. Remember to give it to every teacher; we don't want any problems on your first day now, do we?" I took the paper out of his hands and shook my head. I just want this year to pass without any complications whatsoever. I think I've dealt with enough; I don't want any silly school issues. Mr B cleared his throat and stood up. With me following him, we walked out of the door.

"Now, it's over to lovely Thalia here. Lead the way to registration!" He said, before turning on his heels and walking back into his office. I let out a sigh of relief; his perkiness was a bit over whelming. Thalia laughed one of those over the top laughs and ushered me through a corridor. She told me that you didn't want to be in the corridor after registration was finished because you'll get squished like a bug. I made sure I added that to the list of things I was NOT going to be doing throughout this year. We arrived at registration five minutes late. We barged through the door and everyone's heads turned in our direction. I could feel my cheeks heating up; this wasn't the best way to start the day. Our teacher Miss Dodds was standing at the front of the classroom, giving Thalia and I a deadly glare. She wore a black leather jacket on top of a white button up shirt, along with black trousers. I think I know why she isn't a 'Mrs' yet.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Thalia Grace and…Oh a new student. What's your name deary?" Thalia's ears seemed to steam when she said her last name, but that might just have been me seeing things. I snapped out of the day dream and realised that she asked for my name. Shit. I poked Thalia in the ribs to see if she would say it for me and thank the gods, she caught on.

"Oh ma'am this is Annabeth Chase. She doesn't really talk much. Well, she doesn't talk at all actually." Thalia said in a matter of fact way. Miss Dodds cocked an eyebrow, but let it slide and turned to face directly at me.

"Well Miss Chase, would you like to sit over there near Percy?" She said, pointing to the back. I nodded and quickly dashed towards my seat. I got given a few wolf whistles which were quite rude, but I ignored them and slid into my seat. The boy sitting next to me, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Percy, looked straight at me and wow, his eyes were beautiful. They were the colour of the ocean. As his orbs bored into mine, I realised I was blushing. I quickly turned away and heard him laugh under his breath. Oh gods, I totally just made a fool of myself.

After Miss Dodds finally stopped giving us a lecture about how we should be the role models of the school this year and all of that bullshit, Percy turned to me and stuck out his hand.

"Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team. Lover of everything blue." He said, giving me a cocky smile. I shook his hand and gave him a small smile. While doing so, I managed to sneak a peek at his timetable. Turns out he has most classes with me. Score.

_No Annabeth!_ A voice screamed inside my head. _You can't let yourself fall for this boy._ I mentally slapped myself. Of course I can't! There's already too much crap in my life, why would I want to add some more? I sighed and rolled up a bit of my jumper, revealing a scar on my left wrist. I quickly rolled it back down with disgust. What was I doing to myself? I say that everytime I look at them yet, I continue to do it. I just can't help it, it's my pain reliever. I stuffed my planner into my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and left the classroom as quickly as possible.

My life was just getting worse and worse.

**A/N: Review! Flames welcome. Should I continue? I know it's not the best chapter but, I tried my best.**


	3. Time for Class

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Glad people are enjoying the story so far! Just to warn you guys though, it might be a few chapters before Percabeth fully kicks in. Sorry.**

Annabeth POV

I'm lost, great. I've been at this school for what? 1 hour tops, and I'm already walking around the halls like a headless chicken. I really shouldn't have run out of registration like that. It would've been useful sticking around with Thalia until I actually knew where I was going. Sighing, I tried to make my way back to my locker. At least then I could find my way back to registration and try and mime out 'Help I'm lost, where's science?' to a random passer-by. I mentally groaned. This is going to be so awkward, and I hate awkward situations. The physics book that I brought over from California was being held tightly to my chest as I half jogged through the corridors trying to co-ordinate myself. Why does this school have to be so fucking complicated? Eventually I just gave up and went on a little adventure around the premises of Goode.

The architecture in this building was pretty mediocre but it was still nice. I found myself walking through the courtyard admiring the view. It was warm outside, but not as warm as California. I really miss it there, the weather, the beaches. I sighed and sat on one of the many picnic benches that were placed outside. My aunt is going to kill me for skipping first period, but I didn't let myself worry about that yet. _Pride and Prejudice_ was in my bag so I decided to start reading that to pass the time until period 1 ends. Then I might be able to find out where the English rooms are, since that's my second lesson.

I was really enjoying my reading session on the bench, until it was rudely disturbed. Being the jumpy person I am, I must've jumped a quite a bit when Percy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yo, Annabeth didn't mean to scare you!" He chuckled. In response I gave him my signature glare, which made him laugh even more. "Sorry to bother you, but aren't you supposed to be in science? I got sent to find you since nobody had any clue where you were." I tried to mime out that I got lost, it took some time and effort but he finally caught on.

"Oh, don't sweat it. I'll try and convince Miss not to give you more than a week's worth of detention" Percy replied, giving me a wink. I flipped him off and directed him to show me the way. To do so, he took my hand, which made my cheeks burn bright red. I know I shouldn't be acting this way, but he's just so dreamy…woah did I just say that? I don't even know his last name. Next time I see Thalia, I must remember to ask her about Percy.

After the walk that felt like 10 minutes long, we arrived at science just in time for the bell to ring. When I was just about to walk in, I got my puppy dog eyes at the ready to try and soften down the teacher a bit. When Percy and I walked in, everyone craned their heads in our direction, which made me twice as red. It didn't help that Percy went and sat straight back down after he dragged me in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Annabeth Chase right?" the science teacher, whose name I don't know yet sneered. I gave a small nod. "My name is Miss Clay, and you'll be joining me for detention for the next month." Some girls laughed in the class and others just gave a small gasp and whispered 'unlucky Annabeth'.

"Oh erm Miss, give Annabeth a break. She only just started today!" Percy chirped from the back of the classroom.

"Mr Jackson-" Oh Jackson is his second name…nice. "Let Miss Chase fight her own battles. How about that deary, do you have anything to say for yourself?" I looked at Percy for some help.

"Miss Clay erm, Annabeth doesn't speak." He muttered, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Excuse me Percy, what was that? You need to speak up; I'm not as young as I used to be love."

"ANNABETH DOESN'T SPEAK." Percy shouted, silencing the room. My head shot up from the floor to look straight into his beautiful eyes, which seemed to be glistening today.

"Oh well. Since you decided it would be okay to shout at your teacher, you'll be joining Annabeth for a 3 week detention course." She said, with fury in her voice "Now Annabeth, you should really thank Percy for knocking a week off your detentions. Oh that's right, you can't!" That's when she started laughing some sort of high pitched witchy type laugh. I looked down straight at my shoes. Don't cry Annabeth, don't cry. "Run along and sit next to Thalia there, 3 rows from the front, chop, chop, before the bell rings!"

I ran to the stool and sat down, fighting back the tears. I can't stand it when people mock me because I'm a mute. They don't know what I've been through, so they don't have the right.

"Where the fuck have you been Annabeth? Why didn't you wait for me? Oh my god, I'm going to be in so much trouble with Mr Blofis." Thalia half whispered half shouted. I looked at her with apologetic eyes and shrugged my shoulders. She sighed and turned back around to face the board.

"Remember children, next week we have a test! The first one of the year, isn't that exciting? Now pack up and go to your next lesson, we don't want to be late now do we?" A chorus of groans escaped the mouths of my fellow students. I didn't join in; I was actually pretty hyped for the test. Not that I'm a nerd or anything, even though everyone thinks that.

This time around before I could quickly exit the door by myself, Thalia grabbed my shoulder.

"You are not going anywhere by yourself anymore, understand?" she growled in my ear. I stifled a nod and we pushed through the door. "Good. Now let's go to English, if you thought she was bad, I can't wait for you to meet Mrs Hay." I rolled my eyes and followed Thalia, I definitely don't want another 3 weeks of detention.

-Page Break-

I tagged along behind Thalia and her friend Clarisse. Clarisse was a tough looking girl; she had long brown hair which was pulled into a tight braid. In my opinion, she was stunning. It was lunch, so I got my purse out my bag and went to the shop. I got a box of salad and a drink of water; I have to stay in shape! After Thals and Clarisse both got their food, we sat on a table with Percy and another boy. He had curly brown hair and walked with crutches. I smiled at them both when I sat down.

"Hey Thals, hey Clarisse, hey Annabeth" Percy mumbled with half a pizza stuffed in his mouth. I just gave him a small smile yet again. I would've laughed at how funny he looked, but I haven't laughed for nearly 2 years, I haven't since the accident.

"Whatup Annabeth?" the other boy said "I'm Grover." He stuck his hand out and I shook it reluctantly. "Oh wait, so you're the mute that just joined today?" Percy jabbed him in the ribs and I nodded. Did he really have to ask that? I sighed and dug into my salad. Ugh it tasted disgusting! Remind me to take a packed lunch from now on.

"So guys, are you all coming to the senior party at my house on Friday? First party of the year bitches, woo!" exclaimed some dark-skinned dude who recently joined the table. Everyone shouted yes and high fived each other, while I just shook my head. I did not want to waste my Friday at some party with strangers.

"Oh come on Annabeth! Don't be a spoil sport." Thalia groaned from my side. I just shook my head harder and carried on eating my salad. "Fine be that way." She huffed.

"Thals, if Annabeth doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to! Don't think about forcing her either." Percy said, glaring at her. I smiled thanks and stood up, chucking the plastic salad box in the bin. "Where are you off to?" he asked. Do I detect a hint of sadness in his voice? Does he not want me to leave? I shook off the thought and mimicked a book. I like being in the library, it relaxes me. "Oh ok, well I'll see you in math." I nodded and followed the signs for the library. I don't get it; they have signs for the library but not for classrooms?

I spent the next 45 minutes sitting on one of the window ledges reading _Pride and Prejudice_ for the second time today. It was peaceful, so I was savouring these moments of precious silence. That was until a blonde boy walked behind me and asked where the fantasy books are. I shrugged and went on reading my book. He coughed to get my attention and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Hi, erm, my name is Jason. Erm, I think you're pretty." He muttered nervously "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date on Friday?" I shot him a sweet smile and shook my head. "Erm are you not going to say anything? This is really awkward…" I snatched a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled down 'Sorry, I don't talk' in my neatest handwriting. "OH. Well, it's ok. I wouldn't want to date a mute anyway." The blonde snickered before walking back. I took a deep breath and pinched the top of my nose. I am **NOT** going to cry. It's just that these comments get to me, you know?

I pushed myself off the ledge with my prepared piece of paper asking someone where math is. I walked up to the friendly looking librarian and handed her the piece of paper. She looked at me strangely, but gave me directions without any questions. I smiled and stalked off down the bright blue corridor that led me to math.

Thankfully, I arrived at math 5 minutes early, so there was no way I could get another late detention. I stood outside waiting for my fellow students to arrive, ad when everyone did; we got led into the classroom and got told to stand around the outside.

"Hello class!" bellowed the teacher, Miss Dodds. She's wearing black leather head to toe, and she has straw like brown hair. I can guess why she's still a Miss. "I'll be seating you in a girl boy arrangement. The person you are sitting next to will also be your partner throughout the whole year, so let's hope you get along." She then began listening names: Thalia and Grover, Clarisse and Charles, Piper and Jason, Nico and Reyna, then last but not least, Annabeth and Percy. Oh fuck. I forced a smile when I sat down next to him at the back. He smiled back and got out his next book while I did the same. I'm not going to go into detail about what just happened for the past hour, because it was just totally boring bullshit. Math always is. It was 2 o'clock, and I had to leave now because I had a therapist appointment in half an hour. I had borrowed Percy's pen to write with before, and that fact just slipped out of my mind when I started chewing the hell out of it. I mentally cursed and tried to wipe it on my left sleeve. It worked, but it ended up revealing my scar that was scabbed over, on my wrist. Oh gods, please say Percy didn't see that. Did he? My question was answered when I saw his eyes bulge, while staring directly at my left wrist.

**A/N: Aaah, such a shit chapter I know, but I need a solid story to start on first before I can start all of the proper plot lines. I don't think Annabeth will be too pleased with that, as her life is going to get a whole lot worse. :( BUT! It will get better by the end of the story, woo. Review please! Could I get at least 10 before chapter 4? :-)**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking...Author's note already? BUT I'm having real trouble writing the next chapter. I've wrote about a line and completely got stuck. It's pretty hard writing about a mute because she can't really do much apart from hand movements and nodding etc. So, yeah. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Please try and get me a few more reviews and tell your friends about this fic. I will give you cookies :3**


	5. Basically, Life Sucks

**A/N: Hurray! Chapter 4 is finally here. I hope you all enjoy it. P.s I think the whole story is going to be in Annabeth's POV. There'll be occasions where I might swap over to either third person or Percy though.**

**Annabeth**

Oh. My. Gods. He saw the scar. HE SAW IT! I look at him with pleading eyes that were to say 'please Percy, don't say anything to anyone. Please?' He looked back at me with sympathy and a little disgust in his eyes. The disgust made me want to crawl into a ball and cry my eyes out, he's going to think I'm some sort of freak now isn't he? I blinked away the tears before running out of the class room at full speed, and headed to the office, tears threatening to spill over. I've only known Percy for the day, and he already knows my biggest secret. Arriving at the dull looking office I handed the receptionist my note, excusing me for my therapy session. The brunette looked up from behind her glasses, and motioned for me to leave. I gave her a timid smile and rushed out of the automatic doors.

My auntie and I pulled up to the hospital at 2:25, giving me just enough time to buy a coffee and head straight up to the therapist's room. My therapist is called Dr Brunner. He's very kind and doesn't push me too far, like others. I knocked on the oak door that was all too familiar.

"Come in, Annabeth! You're just on time." A voice from inside shouted. Dr Brunner was in his 50s and had brown hair, which was rapidly turning grey. I walked up to the brown sofa/chair and lay down. "How are you today? Was school good?" I did thumbs and nodded my head. "Ah that's good news! So today…" I'm not going to bore you all with the next two hours, because it was extremely boring. I think Dr Brunner is expecting me to talk after the final session, which was in a month time. But he was wrong. There was nothing he could do to make me talk again…unless he can resurrect the dead, which I don't think he can. We waved goodbye, and I headed downstairs to meet my Auntie in the car which was parked outside. Just as I was about to step into the battered Mini, a Prius beeped from behind. I turned my head and it was none other than Percy Jackson, waving embarrassedly at me. I shot him a quick smile, and motioned to my Auntie to get us the hell out of here. She stole a glance behind and back at me. Aunt Emilia chuckled and sped onto the highway, back to our house.

When I got home, the first thing I did was run to the bathroom. All of the emotions from that day have overwhelmed me. I locked the door and placed my forehead on it. That's when I sobbed. I sobbed for a while and finally gave up. I slid onto the floor and reached over to the sink where the razor was. Carefully, I positioned it on my wrist and slowly pulled it slowly across in a vertical motion, letting the pain take over my body.

I sat on my four poster bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't think of myself as being pretty. My hair was nearly waist length and curled like a princesses, my eyes were a startling grey and I had a natural Californian tan. I wasn't fat or skinny; I apparently had the perfect body. Yet, whenever I look at myself, I feel disgusted, because of what I do to myself. My grey eyes stared at the fresh red scar that was forming on my wrist. Sighing, my finger gently skimmed around it, making me wince in pain. I wish I could stop, I really wish I could. If only someone, anyone cared about me enough to help me…. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind I went to my drawers to pick out some clean pink pyjamas to sleep in. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I tucked myself into bed and huddled into a ball. Tomorrow was going to be a long and awkward day.

**The Next Day**

Today I wore a simple outfit, just my dark blue skinny jeans, grey tank top that brings out my eyes, leather jacket and red converse. My hair was pulled back into a bun and I had hardly any make-up on apart from black eyeliner and red lipstick. I picked up my beats on the way out and put them over my head, blocking out the world, and walked down the gravel path out of the drive and down the road in the direction of Goode.

When I arrived at school, people acted as if I was invisible. Yesterday I was getting constant looks and people annoying me, but today, nada. I guess I liked the peace. I found my locker and pulled out my English text book just as Thalia came up behind me and gave me the shock of my life.

"ANNNIE! Hey girl, you're looking good!" she said as I glared at her for calling me Annie. I smiled a thank you and started to wander down the corridor.

"Annabeth, where are you going? HEY ANNABETH?" I turned on my heels to face an angry looking Thalia. Seriously, I could literally see the steam coming from her ears. My lips twitched at the sight of her and I cracked a smile. "Firstly, you need to stop ignoring me, you'll regret it. Secondly, English is that way." Thalia called, pointed behind her. "Now hurry up, or we'll be late!" I shook my head with a grin on my face, and jogged down the corridor with Thalia, making our way to English.

First thing I noticed; no Percy. Where is he? Oh gods, I hope he hasn't told anyone. I forced that thought out of my head. Percy wouldn't do that…would he? I sighed, if he has then, hello new school! I am not staying at a place where I get given looks of disgust and pity.

English was a bore today. We were talking about To Kill a Mocking Bird. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE that book. But after you've read it over 10 times and already did an assignment on it when you were bored one day…let's just say you get sick of it. After that torturous hour of English, I had P.E. It was running today, which I love, so I was ecstatic about it. I was walking by myself to the P.E hall with my beats on listening to Taylor Swift and as I walked past the swimming pool, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I had to stifle a scream. Second shock in two days, and never guess who the culprit was? Percy. But this time he was shirtless…SHIRTLESS. Annabeth, don't drool at his abs, don't even look at them.

"Annabeth…we need to talk." He breathed in my ear. His breath sent shivers down my spine. I craned my neck around and cocked an eyebrow. "Abo-about yesterday."

Oh, shit.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry guys! That chapter was so bad and only 1,000 words long :~( I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO Y'ALL THOUGH! If you can get me to 30 reviews then I promise a 3k+ chapter with PERCABETH in it! It'll be totally cute :3 Anyway, I want to thank you all for ready this story. It means a lot. Also, I might do some shoutouts at the end of the next chapter, so just review and tell me your name and I'll add you in.**


	6. Inspiring Talk and a Bit of Partying

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 5 time. Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot. Apologies for not updating sooner, school just stared here so I don't have as much time to write. Anyway, enjoy this Percabeth packed chapter!**

As soon as I nodded my head in response to Percy, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of the swimming pool. Avoiding the stares I was receiving from most of the student body, I stared at the ground and jogged behind him trying to keep up, preventing him from dragging me there. We half jogged half walked into the building. Percy popped his head around to see if anyone was in there, and just his luck, a class were doing lengths in the pool. He muttered a curse under his breath and without hesitation, pushed me into the janitor's closet. We both just fit in there; our bodies were about an inch apart. I could feel his breath tickle my face, and his abs seemed to look better in the dim light. I shook myself out of it before I started drooling. That would be embarrassing.

"Right, erm Annabeth," Percy muttered, the nervousness evident in his voice "I know that you know why I asked to talk. I saw your scars and I know that is awkward for both you and me but I just needed to get something off my chest. We're friends right? And friends don't let friends hurt themselves, not as severely as that. This sounds weird because we've only known each other for what? 24 hours, and I'm saying this. But that's the person I am. I basically care about everyone."

I had no idea what to do. I had no idea what to think. I was stood there gaping. Nobody has cared about me this way since my family died, and I've forgot the feeling of what being cared about feels like. It felt…good.

"Look Annabeth, please stop this. I don't want to see the day you don't turn up to school because you went too far."

I blinked furiously, trying to fight away the tears that were threatening to spill over. I just want to scream in his face 'I've tried, I've tried and I failed'. My head lowered hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did. His hand cupped my face and pulled it so we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Please…"

That pushed me over the edge. The tears flowed over my eyelids and streamed down my cheek. I shook my head and stared at my shoes. While trying to gather my thoughts about what just happened, I felt a hand on my left wrist. I looked up to find Percy looking at me with hesitation. Knowing what he was about to do, I just nodded my head and continued to stare at the floor. I felt my leather jacket get pushed up my arm. His finger carefully brushed over the bright red scar that had been scabbing over since last night. It gave a stinging pain which made me take a sharp intake of breath, but I allowed him to continue. He muttered my name before gently pushing the jacket back down my arm. After a minute of silence he cupped my chin and brought my face up to look directly at him.

"Annabeth, I never want you to feel alone, okay, if you need anything just talk to me." He said with clear seriousness.

I look into his sea green eyes and mouthed the words 'thank you'. I hadn't spoken, but it was near enough. Percy is coming off as so sincere and caring, my heart wants to do nothing but trust him. But my mind is screaming not to. He will eventually leave me; I understand that, so for now I will trust him. And to show him that, I hugged him so tight I thought his eyeballs were going to pop out.

"Woah Wise Girl!" He chuckled. I cocked an eyebrow at my new nickname. "Well, er you're wise, and a girl, so I just thought it would suit you."

I smiled and hugged him again; not as tight this time. In this moment, I was content, and I wished I could just stay in his arms forever, but sadly, the world wasn't THAT kind to me.

**Friday**

Today was the day of Chris' party (the one that he invited me to on Monday and I said no? Yeah, that one.) I know, I know, I said I wasn't going to attend this fiasco, but Percy and Thalia basically forced me to. Thalia has even made me go dress shopping for it. She was buying, so I couldn't exactly complain. The dress is pink and skin tight, which goes a bit above my knee. I also got black wedges which match it perfectly and bracelets (to cover my scars, but I just told Thalia I was a fan of accessories). All in all, I thought I was going to look alright on the night.

School dragged today. It was all of my least favourite lessons packed into 6 torturous hours. When the final bell rang I headed straight home. I was going to mine first to pick up all of my stuff, and then I was going to Thalia's to get ready. I barged through the door and rushed upstairs, briefly waving to my aunt on the way to my bedroom. I ripped my flowery tote bag from the handle of my door and began filling it with my dress, make-up, shoes etc.

There was no need for a shower because I had already gotten one before school. I quickly glanced in the mirror and fixed my hair, straightening the bun that's planted on the top of my head. I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed out the door. Before I could exit through the main one, my Aunt stopped me in my tracks. I mentally sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Right Annabeth, I have 3 rules about this party. 1) You can drink a little alcohol, but not a lot. I don't want to be cleaning up your sick. 2) No sex. Do whatever you want, but I don't want you pregnant. 3) HAVE FUN!" She said, emphasising the 'have fun' rule. I gave her a small smile and hug before leaving for Thalia's house. It was going to be a long night.

**3 hours later**

Thalia and I were both ready, and on our way to Chris' house. Her father Zeus (weird name right?) kindly offered to give us a lift there. Thalia looked hot, I had to admit. She was wearing a black bodycon dress, with red shoes and to top it off, bright red lips. I was wearing my pink dress, with black wedges and light make-up. My hair was in a messy bun and heart shaped earrings were sitting on my ears.

"Okay girls, we're here! Now be careful, I don't want any of you getting hurt." He said sternly.

"We know Dad. I'll be home by 12, promise." Thalia replied. I nodded in agreement with her and smiled warmly as thanks to Zeus. "Come on slow coach, we don't want to be late." I grinned and let Thalia half drag me into Chris' house.

I have to admit, his house is pretty impressive. It's enormous and is decorated kind of 90s style. We walked in and everyone's heads turned to face us. Some boys even wolf whistled at us. My face must've turned as red as Thalia's lipstick. Still, I smiled at them all and in return they winked at me. I blew them off and went to get a drink. There were glasses of punch on the table so I decided to get one of them. I didn't want to have alcohol just yet. I turned around and ended up face to face with Percy, who looked extremely hot with his skinny jeans and button up denim shirt on. I smiled at him showing my pearly whites. Ever since the talk we had on Tuesday, we've been pretty good friends. He showed me around some parts of NYC and took me to get starbucks numerous times. I now know his order by heart.

"Hey Wise Girl, I was hoping you would come. Wow, you look beautiful." He beamed, making me blush for the second time in the past 15 minutes. I nodded at him and smiled, trying to indicate that he didn't look too bad himself. I think he caught on.

"Haha, cheers Annabeth. I try my best." He laughed, looking at me with his gorgeous eyes. We stared at each other for a while until the song changed from JLS to Carley Rae Jepsen – Call Me Maybe.

"Wanna dance?" Percy asked sweetly. I nodded my head before I had a chance to think about it. Shit, I can't dance! Oh god, I'm going to be standing on his feet and I'll be making such a fool of myself. Okay shut up, brain, I can do this.

Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room, where the make-shift dance floor is. We danced awkwardly for a while until we caught on with how everyone else was dancing. I savoured these moments of us two dancing together, they were enjoyable. I haven't had this much fun in nearly two years. Suddenly, the DJ made a quick music change, changing it from One Direction to a slow Taylor Swift song, this one being my favourite. Percy and I stopped and stared for a while, until we both thought fuck it and started slow dancing. I put my arms around his neck while he put his own around my waist. We were swaying in a comfortable silence, when Percy brought his mouth to my ear.

"Look at Grover and Juniper" was the only thing he whispered. I turned my head to face them and witnessed the most hilarious scene I had seen all day. They were slow dancing with about a metre in between them, and Grover kept on messing up and cursing. I laughed then. It was only a small 5 second laugh, but I regretted the noise that came out of my mouth. My hand went to my mouth in shock and Percy looked at me in awe. He was about to say something, but I cut him off by shaking my head and running to the punch stand. My throat felt incredibly dry. I downed 5 glasses before sitting down on one of the sofas which were placed near the bathroom. After 10 minutes of trying to compose myself I stood up. Or should I say attempted to stand up. I couldn't stand straight; I was leaning to one side. Fucking hell, someone spiked the drinks. Sighing, I tried to navigate my way to someone I knew, hopefully either Thalia or Percy. After nearly falling over numerous times I bumped into Percy, who also looked like he a few drinks. I smiled up to him and waved. Don't ask why; I must be a happy drunk I guess.

"Ooo, has Wise Girl had a bit too many drinks?" Percy half slurred/half chuckled. I giggled in response. Oh god what was I doing?! I took a glance at his watch and saw it was 11:45. How long were me and Percy dancing for? It only felt like an hour. Well, you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun.

"Oh shit I need to be home in 15 minutes. Not like it matters since my mom and step-dad will be out." He said, seeming to sober up a bit. "Come on, we can share a cab." I giggled again, even though there was nothing to be giggling at. Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door.

Since Percy had no idea where I lived, and I was in no state to tell him, he said I could crash at his place since there was a spare bedroom. He fireman lifted me up to his apartment which made me blush furiously. When we got there he took me into the room and lay me on the bed. Kissing me on the head, he whispered in my ear,

"Sweet dreams, Annabeth" before retreating to his own. I have to admit, I was pretty turned on by this point. I sat awake for an hour before decided to go into Percy's room. He was sat on his bed playing on Angry Birds on his iPhone.

"Yo what's up Wise Girl? Can't sleep?" he said, glancing up from his game. I nodded my head and gave him puppy dog eyes. He laughed and patted the seat next to him. But me being in the drunken state I am, managed to trip over his shoe and fall on top of him. I propped myself up with my hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. We weren't in the best position. Our eyes had locked and the sexual tension between us was unmistakeable, after our intense stare off, I made the stupidest decision of the day.

I kissed him.

**A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEE THEY KISSED. But sadly, it wasn't a proper 'in-love' one. Annabeth is drunk, sigh. And sorry, they won't be getting together. They won't be getting together for a while :( Aside from that, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I sure did have a fun time writing it. Before the next chapter is released could I get to 55 (changed this for GUEST) reviews? It would mean so much to me. Also if you can could you show them to your other Percabeth loving fans. Thank you guys sooo much, if you read my story: I LOVE YOU!**


	7. Short and not-so-sweet!

__**A/N: Hi strangers, I haven't updated in AGES and I'm so so sorry! I promise to update regularly. I guess this chapter is a sneak peek/starter to the next chapter. It's really short and I apologise but I just wanted to give you all something short and sweet and thank you for waiting ages for the next chapter (which should be up on Saturday/Sunday).**

_"Yo what's up Wise Girl? Can't sleep?" he said, glancing up from his game. I nodded my head and gave him puppy dog eyes. He laughed and patted the seat next to him. But me being in the drunken state I am, managed to trip over his shoe and fall on top of him. I propped myself up with my hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. We weren't in the best position. Our eyes had locked and the sexual tension between us was unmistakable, after our intense stare off, I made the stupidest decision of the day._

_I kissed him._

The kiss was electric. There were obvious fireworks, it was like bonfire night. But I immediately regretted it. I didn't want our first kiss to be when I was drunk, it just doesn't feel right. I pulled each other apart and started crying, my hand shot up to my mouth and I ran out the room.

"Annabeth, Annabeth. Wait!" Percy shouted, but I didn't turn back. This was a stupid decision – but I ran out of the apartment block and tried to find my way home in my dazed state. I stumbled around for a while, nearly getting run over by people on midnight drives, until I managed to end up in an alley. I gave up finding my way to my house so I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. Suddenly I heard a man's voice in my ear,

"Hey sweetie, are you lost? Would you like to come back to my place?" he whispered in a sickly sweet voice "Don't be shy, come on."

He went to grab my arm but I violently pushed him off with all my strength.

"Oh you asked for this, girl." And those were the last words I heard before everything went black.

"Annabeth, oh shit, ANNABETH," a faint voice was saying, "please don't be dead, please don't be dead."

I reconigsed the voice straight away; it was Percy. I tried to open my eyes to show him that I was okay, but I had the worst migraine imaginable so I couldn't. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. Much to my displeasure he threw me over his shoulder. I could tell he was running by the way my body was bouncing up and down off it. His breathing got heavier and he finally slowed down to a fast walk. We arrived at this flat 10 minutes later and he placed me on the bed.

I managed to squint open my eyes to face an extremely worried face that belonged to Percy. There were beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and past his sparkling green eyes.

"OH MY GODS, Annabeth, are you okay? What the fuck happened?" he practically shouted.

I slowly sat up, ignoring the sudden pain in my left shoulder. Then, I recalled all of the events that happened that night and it hit me. What did that man do? Did he hurt me? Gods forbid, did he rape me? Tears spilled over my eyelids and Percy suddenly looked like he had been stabbed in the heart. He took me into his arms and cradled me.

"I'm here for you Annie, I'm here." He whispered into my hair. And for once, I didn't mind him using that nickname.

**A/N: Ohhhh, what's going to happen next? I PROMISE to update a 1k+ word chapter on Saturday/Sunday night! Review please :~)**


End file.
